


Glasses

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Implied Sexual Content, batfambingo, magic objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Jason came across something that might help him.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).

> Nottak wanted a fic inspired by this [post](http://bcmflove.lofter.com/post/1d5c0b22_9719ce6), so here it is :) The post was also on tumblr somewhere, but I couldn't find it.  
Name of the villain from https://www.name-generator.org.uk
> 
> Coincidences with BatfamBingo prompt: telepathy

Jason watched with a frown from his perch on a roof as the man slowly pulled out glasses from the case and wiped them with a piece of cloth before putting them on his nose. They had thick red rims and they clashed horribly with the man’s appearance. The man didn’t seem to care despite everything about him and his surroundings indicating, that he put a lot of effort into looking perfect, professional and fashionable.

The man steepled his fingers, leaning his elbows on the desk as he surveyed three men brought before him by security. He talked for a while, making the men more uncertain by the minute.

Matthew Wiley became a thorn in Red Hood’s side rather quickly. He appeared out of nowhere, quickly raising to a position of a drug lord. Not as big as Red Hood or Black Mask, but definitely noticeable on the scene. And he was untouchable. Red Hood didn’t do anything against the man himself yet, but watched as others tried to take him down and failed. Every spy sent to his organization came back in pieces and Red Hood wouldn’t put any of his men in that position. He contemplated going undercover himself, but he had to do some surveillance first. Wiley was too good with weeding out the ones against him and he had to have at least some idea how the man did it.

Red Hood spend weeks tailing the man, in Gotham and outside the city where Wiley tried to set up his business as well. Shortly before someone disappeared or ended up dead, Wiley was talking to them in the presence of his two personal body guards and had those red glasses on.

Now Wiley looked at the three men. He finished his speech and was watching them silently for a few minutes. Then he smirked suddenly and pointed at the one on the left. Red Hood knew that the one was a spy sent by Black Mask. Red Robin was helpful enough to keep an eye on the drug dealers for him while he was away and regularly send him updates. But how Wiley knew?

The chosen man was dragged out by the security kicking and screaming. The other two left stared after him with pale faces. Wiley said something to them, which had them nodding quickly, and waved his hand in dismissal. They quickly scrambled away.

Wiley smiled with satisfaction and took off the glasses, holding them up for inspection. He wiped them clean again and put in the case with care.

Something with the glasses then, Red Hood decided.

After a few days more of surveillance, Red Hood decided to act. He slipped into Wiley’s office and after setting up some backup traps and distractions, he sprawled comfortably on the chair and waited.

It was laughably easy to take the man down. How he managed to be unbeatable this long was a mystery, solved as soon as Red Hood took the glasses from Wiley’s wailing form and put them on. A stream of words filled his vision, floating around the man clutching his injured leg. There were mostly curses and pained exclamations. His security guard’s weren’t much better.

The final confirmation about glasses's power came with the police officers that came to arrest Wiley and his goons. The glasses showed the wearer thoughts of the person they were looking at.

Red Hood smirked and grappled away. He will have his fun before he destroyed them.

Red Hood entered the ‘Cave in a good mood. He had a meeting with his men and was warmed to see all of them were loyal to him, not because they were afraid of what he would do to them, but because they respected him and thought he was a good boss. There was also a slight guilt, he invaded their privacy after all. It pushed him to dispose of the glasses faster.

The Batcave was empty, save Dick in civvies, who pushed the chair away from the Batcomputer and walked over to Jason to greet him.

Jason’s guilt came back, but the curiosity outweighed it. He always wanted to know what Bats really thought of him and this might be his only chance.

“Little Wing!” Dick came at him with a bright smile and open arms. His thoughts floated around him, and shocked Jason into stopping. “Welcome home.”

_I love you. I love you. I love you. You look so handsome. I miss you so much. I love you._

Dick’s thoughts repeated on a loop.

Well shit.

Dick faltered at Jason’s silence, the smile dimming and he lowered his arms, shuffling awkwardly in front of his little brother.

_Grayson, you idiot! Now look what you’ve done. You always make everyone uncomfortable with your clinging. You should know better than that by now. Stupid. Now Jason will run away again. And he definitely doesn’t want or need your pathetic feelings. But even if he doesn’t want me, I still can love him as my little brother!_

“Uh,” Jason blinked at Dick’s internal conversation.

He didn’t know Dick felt this way about him and had such a low opinion about himself.

“Jason?” Dick asked in concern, lifting a hand to his face.

Jason brushed it off on instinct and felt even shittier for it as hurt flickered across those blue eyes.

_You idiot!_ Dick scolded himself. _Stop messing up with him already!_

“Right, sorry,” Dick forced a smile and turned to leave. “Bruce is not here right now, but you can wait. I was going to turn in for the night anyway. If you need something just ask Alfred.”

What? No! Dick couldn’t just leave like that! But what Jason could do?

He grabbed Dick by the wrist to stop him and pulled him back around.

“Jay, wha-” Dick stopped as Jason shoved the glasses on his nose.

“Look at me,” Jason ordered.

Dick blinked and his mouth fell open.

_I love you too, you dumbass. I have for a long time. Stop beating yourself up. Everyone loves you. I love you._

“Oh. Um. _Oh_,” Dick stammered.

Jason took a moment to let everything sink in and wiggled his eyebrows. His unspoken suggestion made Dick’s eyes widen and the pupils dilated into black pools while he flushed bright red.

To Jason’s delight, they ended up scarring the brats for life when they investigated the noises coming from the Batmobile.


End file.
